


Chocolate Kisses

by GlibbityGlop



Category: Firefly
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibbityGlop/pseuds/GlibbityGlop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in space chocolate is a rare commodity. So when Simon has some, Jayne decides he wants some too. Shame Simon just finished it off... but that's not going to stop Jayne. Kaylee!fangirl.  Jayne/Simon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

Chocolate Kisses

…

"Mm," hummed Simon, walking into the kitchen on Serenity. He finished the last of the chocolate, licking his fingers.

"What's that?" asked Jayne.

"Chocolate."

Jayne sat up straight, eyes staring wide.

"What?"

Kaylee sighed dreamily. "Chocolate."

"You had chocolate?" Jayne asked.

"Yeah…" Simon back away as Jayne stood from his chair and rounded the table towards him.

"You had *chocolate*!" Jayne grabbed Simon by the jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"None of that," Mal said from where he was reading a newspaper they'd picked up on the planet.

"Do you have any more!"

"No… that was the last of it…"

Jayne made a growling nose, looming over the doctor.

"Mal…!" Simon said pointedly. Call off your dog, was the inferred extension.

"Oh. My…" Jayne leant in close and breathed deep. "You can smell it on his breath."

"Get off of me," Simon insisted, trying ineffectually to shove Jayne away. He turned his head to the side and spoke through gritted teeth, trying to keep Jayne away from his breath and vice versa.

"Calm down, doc," purred Jayne against Simon's cheek. He tickled the cool tip of his nose against the curve of Simon's cheek, flushed with heat under the attention of Jayne and the people sitting around the table staring. His tongue dipped out, sliding against the corner of the doctor's mouth. "I just want a taste."

"Mal!" Simon squeaked.

"Jayne, stop that," mumbled Mal, flipping a page.

"Just a small taste," whispered Jayne, sliding his tongue out flat to lick at the edge of Simon's mouth. His hands pinned Simon's arms to the wall where he squirmed.

"Ger'off!"

"Oh dear me," said Book. He stood. "I have enough experience in the world to see where this is going. If you'll excuse me, I'll retire to my room."

"Someone help me," Simon said as Jayne tried to kiss him, tilting his head in all directions to get away.

"Shush down, doc. This is going to happen."

Simon felt Jayne's hands skimming down his arms, encircling his wrists and then bringing them up against the wall above Simon's head. Simon hissed, Jayne smirking, making it so the shorter man's arms were extended above his head, Simon standing straight and almost having to go up on his toes so he didn't pull something. Jayne transferred his grip of both wrists to one hand, leaving the other free.

Simon glared at Jayne. Jayne's pupils were dilated and he was breathing heavily. He was also a very large and overly warm presence pressing Simon into the wall. Jayne had the advantage of height and strength, managing to kiss Simon and then lick his own lips before focusing on the other corner of the brunette's mouth, spare hand keeping Simon's head tilted where he wanted it.

"Mm-mmf!"

"Open up for me, doc. It'll only get weird the longer you fight it." Jayne didn't let Simon's clenched mouth stop him, kissing his lips, focusing on each lip and sucking it slowly and sweetly. Simon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Wow-wee," said Kaylee. Simon slanted his eyes to the side to see her, and could make out past the bulk of Jayne's arm her sitting there, eyes wide and mouth almost curving into a smile. She looked entranced. She apparently didn't object to this.

Jayne moaned, drawing Simon's attention back to him. Simon glared, cross-eyed. Jayne was carrying on like was having an orgasm, groaning and moaning, whole body moving in the motion through which he currently kissed Simon.

"C'mon, little thing," purred Jayne. "So delicious."

Simon wrenched both of his arms downward. Jayne's sole grip, distracted, was loose enough to let him free. Jayne immediately countered, bringing his arms around him as Simon went to escape by the side. They ended up on the floor, Simon scrabbling to get away, Jayne easily pulling him back underneath him and pinning him again.

Jayne grinned toothily. Simon fought, twisting his body. "Like that, baby," Jayne snickered. Simon stilled. "You feel that, little thing?" Jayne dropped his weight so that he was resting heavily on top of Simon, not crushing but still very heavy. "That's not my belt buckle."

Simon made a disgusted noise. Someone at the table clinked their spoon against their bowl where they were continuing to eat. Simon heard the flutter of a page being turned. "Why aren't any of you- Mmf!"

Jayne tongue was like some sort of living snake, thick and well-muscled, invading his mouth. Simon would have bitten him, but Jayne kissed like he was laying siege, his lips, tongue and teeth in combat to widen Simon's mouth wide until it hurt. Simon squirmed uncomfortably, Jayne matching each movement and nudging his hips, laughing slightly when Simon freaked out a little bit.

"Give me your tongue," Jayne demanded breathlessly, pulling back a millimetre.

"Ughk."

"Gimme your tongue. C'mon. Give it up. G'm'me."

"No."

"I want to suck on it."

"Oh, go to your rooms!" Mal said angrily.

"Mal!" grunted Simon.

"Hey!" snapped Jayne, tightening his grip on Simon's wrists. "You focus on *me*, little thing, when I'm on top of you. Now, be a good boy and open your mouth," he said, lips sliding over Simon's as he talked.

Simon grimaced but let his jaw fall open when Jayne kissed him again, gentler this time. "Fancy little chew-toy, aren't you?" Jayne whispered approvingly.

"I am not your-!" glared Simon, cut off as Jayne managed to get to his tongue, pulling it into his own mouth and sucking on it, sliding teeth over it millimetre by millimetre in a tantalizing tease and humming approvingly.

"Oh. Chocolate," moaned Jayne.

"There any left?" Kaylee asked in a strangled voice.

"Nope," said Jayne, diving back in for another kiss. With a wet smack, he disengaged, leaving Simon dazed on the floor as Jayne stood and walked away, humming and near as a skip someone as butch as Jayne could manage.

Simon stood slowly, glared at the others in the kitchen/dining rooms who giggled or ignored him or looked away in shame or embarrassment. He was just thankful River hadn't been there to seen it.

He scowled and walked back to his room, trying to get his clothes to lie flat. After Jayne's mauling they wouldn't co-operate. As he entered the hallway to his and River's room, he thought… what was he doing? He was running away.

He wasn't going to let that happen. Simon was irritated, and he was going to let Jayne know about it.

Simon knew the way, although he'd never been inside before. He knocked, a hollow metal rattling, waiting. He looked side to side, not wanting Zoe or Wash who were in their rooms nearby to witness whatever was about to happen.

"What is it, doc?" Jayne asked, opening his door which was actually a hatch with a staircase attached.

Simon moved forwards, climbing down the ladder, Jayne having to move or risk being kicked in the face.

"Geez. What's got your panties in a twist?" smirked Jayne.

"You don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

"Do what you did to me! Then walk away!"

"And what exactly did I *do* to you?" asked Jayne, making bunny ear sarcastic quotation marks with his fingers and adopting a posh accent.

"You fucking kissed me and left."

Jayne raised an eyebrow. "What should have I done?"

Simon coughed, gathering courage. "You should have done it somewhere private. Then you should have finished what you started."

Jayne and Simon stared at each other for a minute. Jayne finally laughed.

Simon pushed him backwards, emotion and surprise on his side so Jayne ended up falling to sit on his bed rather than utter whatever smartarse comment he was going to. Simon straddled him, fighting down embarrassment and seeing this through.

Jayne grabbed his upper arms, large hands managing to encircle the circumference. "What makes you think I want from you than a kiss, pretty thing?" Jayne asked, low and dangerous.

Simon leant in, excitement coursing through him so hard he could hear nothing over the banging of his heart. "I can get more chocolate. And this time… you get to decide the body part."

Jayne smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet for my lovelies. I had the idea and it wouldn't go away. It was a nice distraction to how unproductive I've been in the last few weeks with my actual writing. I'm so scared of sending my work out and it's making me procrastinate. Very unhelpful. So this was just to help get me back on track. 
> 
> Please review. My ego/self-esteem/thing will send you puppies and rainbows in your dreams. xoxo


End file.
